Adam Stone
Adam Stone was a police officer for the LSPD. On October 27th 2017, he was killed in the line of duty and was given a full police funeral. He was not related to Ella Stone. Character Background Adam Stone was born in 1982 in Los Santos, San Andreas. Little is known about his early life, other than his father was a police officer for the city of Los Santos and his mother’s name was James. His great uncle, Dean Dimes, was also a police officer in the city of Los Santos, and his cousin, Dean Dimes III, was a deputy with the Blaine County Sheriff’s Office. In his late 20s, Adam moved to the city of Silverlake, where he started his police career. Adam quickly rose through the ranks, eventually leaving the Silverlake Police Department as a Captain in order to transfer to Los Santos. It was in Silverlake where Adam met Marco Holliday, August Wolfhart (later Castle), Norman Jayden, Jeremy Holden, Gavin Holliday, and Jessie Wolfhart (later Slater), quickly forming a small, close-knit family with them and others that carried over to Los Santos when all eventually moved there. During Adam’s break between departments, he was possessed by a dark entity with a demonic voice known as The Dark Lord, which drove around Silverlake in a Black Audi RS3 (plates reading BLKAUDI), hunting down and attacking the friends, family, and former associates of Adam. When The Dark Lord was the active personality, Adam had no control and wasn’t aware he was committing these crimes. Time in Los Santos When Adam was 34, he moved back to Los Santos and became an officer with the Los Santos Police Department. Because of his previous experience, Adam was essentially thrown into active duty with almost no FTO time; what little FTO time he had was with Mike Boscoreli. Adam worked the night shift and quickly fell into a fast friendship with Tony Andrews and his then-girlfriend Torah Hart, who were like a brother and sister to him. When Mike Bayo eventually came back from his undercover operation, Bayo and Stone had quite the bromance too, calling each other Buttercup and Cupcake. Adam still maintained his close friendships from Silverlake, as well. Marco, August, Norman, Holden, and Jessie all still had their adventures together, although only Adam was still in law enforcement. Unfortunately, this meant that Adam was often arresting his friends for their offenses, Jessie most often on the receiving end. Adam and Jessie had a brother-sister relationship, and Adam often gave Jessie disapproving lectures when he arrested her, most often for vehicle theft. Death In mid-October of 2017, Marco illegally piloted and crashed a helicopter near Legion Square. Adam happened to be on duty when the crash occurred and was the first to respond to the scene. After the hilarity of the situation wore off, Adam became angry with Marco for his irresponsibility and arrested Marco, who then resented Adam for jailing him. While in jail, Marco met local Vagos gang members who evidently convinced him to transfer blame to Adam. When he was released, he became more reckless, later stealing another helicopter and kidnapping Norman; Norman called Adam and alerted him to their location, where Adam arrested Marco a second time. This arrest proved to be Marco’s breaking point. When he emerged from jail, he was a fully-fledged Vagos and openly wore their colors. He proceeded to taunt Adam and his behavior became increasingly violent, eventually attacking Norman and carving the words "VAGOS" on his chest. Adam increased his patrols looking for Marco, who blamed his friends for being jailed. Marco began trying to draw Adam and his friends to Orchardville, the stomping grounds of the Vagos. After a week of Marco’s antics, Adam and Norman went to Orchardville to search for Marco. Unfortunately, local Vagos found them first, shooting Adam in his armpit under his vest. Norman managed to stabilize Adam, but when Norman went to grab his van to transport him to the hospital, his van exploded; a local bullet had pierced the gas tank and the fuel ignited when Norman started the van. Luckily, the blast from the explosion threw Adam into a garage, which shielded him from the flames and the local gunfire that ensued. A week later, after Adam had been treated and released from the hospital, Marco notified Adam that he wished to surrender himself and gave Adam a location to meet. Adam formed a task force of several officers and deputies to apprehend Marco. On October 26th, Adam and the SWAT team stormed into Orchardville where Marco was standing with local Vagos. Marco at first seemed standoffish, initially talking Adam in circles, but finally ran off, intending to be arrested at a safer location. Marco was stopped by Officer Ryan, followed closely by Adam, who both held him at gunpoint while he surrendered. Unfortunately, local Vagos had also gathered around and when Adam raised his gun, they started firing. Adam originally took cover across El Rancho Boulevard, but went to push forward and took cover behind a van. Unfortunately, the van was parked next to a gas tank, which had unfortunately been pierced in the gunfire and exploded, catching Adam in it. Because of the firefight, his fellow officers had a delayed response and that was enough time to cause fatal burns. On October 27th, Adam succumbed to his injuries and Medic Jason Diggs informed Adam's great uncle Dean. Funeral On November 1st, Adam was buried in the Vinewood Cemetery with full police honors and detail; almost everyone Adam knew attended the funeral. His grave is located on the island in the lake, and is often visited by Jessie, Marco, and Mason, who feels a connection with Adam. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Police Category:Deceased Characters